teslaversefandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 30: Special Event: The Day of Doctor Bob (with Mystery Movie)
October 11, 2014 Presented with “For Magoo Gelehrter/Garou 1963-2014 Pure In Heart” Before the movie start we are caught up all that has been happening with previously on segment. During the first segment Dr. Bob Tesla apologizes for the change in movies, but promises it will not disappoint. Dr. Bob then brings She-gor from the lab and starts the costume contest. After the costume contest he reveals his new console because of aliens, mentioned by Wilma Westinghouse in Episode 29 are due to attack tonight. Dr. Bob and She-gor go to the lab for final changes before the attack. During intermission Dr. Bob tonight has a special guest for the joke exchange; Janet Decay has sent in a very special joke for our audience. But just as Nikola Tesla is about to tell his joke there is an Alert that begins to buzz. Dr. Bob checks on what it is and sees the alien invasion from space, at fist Dr. Bob is unconcerned until he realizes how big the ships and fleet are. Dr. Bob suggested everyone hides, as the Grotak speaks declaring “People of Earth, we the Grotak.” He decides he needs more help and has She-gor attach Nikola to the console but she forgets to activate the safety and falls over. The Nurse Feratu is called out to check on her and finds that she is mostly definitely dead and still hot from the electrocution. Dr. Bob realizes how badly they need help and has the Nurse contact Wilma'' in India. As the Nurse goes to leave she is shock by a shot hitting the theater and falls. During the final segment Dr. Bob comes back checking some schematics and declares that not all is well. The Grotak again can be heard throughout the theater. Moments later General Castle is at last able to make 2 way contact with Dr. Bob. General Castle has found all of his weapons useless against the Grotak but he has found out that they have one fatal weakness, puns. Dr. Bob already knew this due to his conversation with Rick Edison in the future in Episode 25.'' As Dr. Bob begins to connect to General Castle’s system to upload his puns Wilma calls in to help fight the invasion, and patches in with her puns. Next Rick appears to also help so that the Earth will not be destroyed. Soon other horror hosts began to call in first Count Gore De Vol (who can be found at www.countgore.com), Bobby Gammonster (who can be found at www.monstermovienight.com), Ghoul A Go-Go (who can be found at www.ghoulagogo.com) Creighton speaks for his team, while The Invisible Man sends puns and Vlad is outside fighting the Grotak, thankfully they had Creighton translator on. Next appears Janet Decay , Phil and Erik (who can be found at www.thephilanderikshow.com) and final Crow T. Robot from MST3K. All of these horror host sending in the worst puns they know in an attempt to stop the alien invasion. As this is happening the aliens begin increasing fire power and Dr. Bob and his team sends all of their puns out. Suddenly the lights go down and everything goes off. When the system reboots General Castle comes back on stating that it worked and he “has never seen so many heads explode at once” and logs off. Once again the world is safe thanks to Dr. Bob, he decides to celebrate by having a nap. Watch the episode.